Pregnancy
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: What happens when the Kazekage is nine months pregnant, and in labor with his first child? Will his husband ,Rock Lee, get there in time to help Gaara? How will the small redhead get through this by himself? Will his baby survive? Will HE survive? LeeXGaara LeeGaa Yaoi M-Preg Rated M for blood/gore, sensitive ideology, Excessive detail in the birth of a child from a man.


The desert night sky was silent, on this cold Wednesday in January.

A certain redhead lay awake in his bed, next to the window, looking out upon his city. For, this redhead's name is Gaara. He is the Kazekage of Sunakagure, the place of his birth.

Aquatic eyes glanced over the town, overtop of the smaller homes of the people that he vowed to protect with his life. It was his sworn duty to protect his villagers as the leader of Suna. Even as Gaara watched over his town, he was also looking for a certain black bowl cut in the streets of his desolate town.

The owner of that black bowl cut hairstyle, was none other than, Rock Lee. The well-known youthful ninja has lived in Suna for, well over, three years now. Gaara had thought that Lee would have hated him, after almost crippling him for life, after their battle together. Little did he know, it only strengthened their bond.

After the battle with Kimimaro, Lee ultimately confessed his love to Gaara, and the smaller redhead gladly accepted him with open arms. They dated for six months before Gaara found Lee on one knee and offering a diamond ring saying, "Gaara, will you marry me?"

For three years, Gaara has stayed faithfully married to his lover, Rock Lee. They married in Konoha, and kept residency in Suna. To his surprise, everyone was happy for them. Lee's sensei proudly cried manly tears, and hugged his student. Congratulating him for finally becoming a man, and taking responsibility. Gaara's sister, Temari, rustled his hair, showing off her proud gaze, with an "I knew you could do it, Gaara" look.

To Gaara's dismay, though, it was mandatory for one of the participants in the marriage to wear a dress. Sadly, Gaara was the one who had to wear the dreaded outfit. Lee would never mention it, but he had to admit that Gaara looked extremely cute in a wedding dress.

Gaara may not have enjoyed the clothes, but he would not have had it any other way. His wedding was perfect to him. He still remembers it like it was yesterday, when he said the binding words of "I do" at that alter. His heart soared that day, when he gave Lee that sealing kiss, bonding them forever.

A sigh left those peach colored lips, as a pale hand reached up to rub at his extended belly, covered by his Kazekage robes, his gaze never leaving his window.

Did anyone ever mention that Gaara is currently pregnant? Well, he is. Nine months along, to be exact. Lee told Gaara that he has always wanted a child of his own. Gaara saddened at the thought of letting down his lover. For at the time when Lee wanted a baby, Gaara knew that their only option was to adopt. Or perhaps, Lee could ask a carrier, but Gaara knew that Lee would rather be childless, then to have a child with a woman, after marrying the Kazekage. Lee is very faithful to Gaara, and he would consider that cheating. Gaara would not mind it, but it was up to Lee.

How Gaara became pregnant, though, was a whole different story.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

_After Gaara exhausted all outside methods of getting a child, he began to experiment on himself. He used alchemy, herbs, and jutsu to try and allow his body to reproduce similarly to a woman. During this time, Gaara did not tell Lee that he was preforming these experiments._

_But Lee found it odd that every single night, Gaara would ask for sex. Lee could tell that every morning, Gaara would be sickly, and in pain. But every night, Gaara wanted sex, and Lee could not deny him._

_The reason why Gaara did not tell Lee that he was trying to get pregnant, was because he was trying to surprise him._

_After many attempts, Gaara wanted to give up. He was sure that every single try was a failure. But, just before he was about to throw away all of his efforts, he felt a pang of chakra hit his stomach, when he awoke one morning. It was small and brief, but he felt it. He didn't know if it worked or not, but immediately, he performed a jutsu that performed a pregnancy test._

_Smoke enveloped him, as he concentrated his chakra onto his stomach, for any signs of life. Shock, and most of all, happiness, enveloped his senses when green smoke evaporated from his abdomen. Gaara had succeeded. He was pregnant. Now to tell the news to Lee._

_It was a warm day in April, as Lee awoke from his slumber. He stretched his arms above his head and warmly greeted the new day, "Ah, what a wonderful day!" He turned to his side to greet his lover that usually lay next to him, but to his surprise, he was not there. "Must have had to use the restroom…" he thought, as he stood and walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. He would usually have a healthy mixture of fruits and vegetables, before his workout, that would take a few hours._

_Lee walked into the kitchen to find Gaara, cooking of all things. He found it strange, Gaara usually never cooks anything. His redhead turned his concentrated gaze upon the newest person who entered the room. "Good morning Lee-kun. Are you hungry? I made breakfast."_

_Lee smiled, and nodded "M-Morning, Gaara-kun. You did? Wonderful, Gaara-kun. I would love to have some." The raven haired male, sat down neatly, as his love brought him his breakfast._

_Gaara couldn't contain the smile that stained his face, as he placed Lee's plate in front of him. He stood with his arms folded in a kind manner, as he awaited for Lee's curiosity to build._

_"Uh, Gaara? Are you putting me on a diet or something?" Lee asked curiously, as he stared at his plate. It had a small pile of baby carrots, and small-cut pieces of celery, along with a baby orange, and an apple cut into tiny squares. He had a drink that was in a sippy-cup, and it had warm milk in it._

_Gaara grinned, and tilted his head cutely, "Noooo~…" He said with a curve in his voice, he knew that Lee was a bit dense, so he probably wouldn't get it until Gaara told him upfront. But, Gaara loved to tease._

_Lee blinked, and shrugged his shoulders, eating what was on his plate. For his drink, however, he took off the lid before drinking the warm fluid. He didn't wish to seem like a **baby**, now would he?_

_Lunch time came too quickly, and Lee had finished a few hours of cardio workouts, and strength training. Like every day, he would ask Gaara if he would like to work out with him, but strangely, this time Gaara refused. Lee was a bit shocked, since Gaara would usually agree to do, at least, an hour with him. But Gaara said "I am carrying something precious, now." Lee did not understand what that meant, since Gaara was not holding anything in his hands at the time he claimed that sentence. This day was getting odder by the second, and now it was time to eat, after a good workout._

_Lee sighed in confidence, as he made his way back to the kitchen again. He wiped his face from the sweat with a towel that was wrapped conveniently around his shoulders._

_This time, Lee stopped in his tracks, when he found Gaara in the kitchen, again. "G-Gaara? Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked, eyes a bit wide from the pure shock of seeing his husband in the kitchen, and best of all, smiling so much._

_"I am making lunch. Would you like some, Lee-kun?" Gaara turned to Lee, and asked kindly, hoping that this time he would understand what he is silently saying._

_The smile that Gaara gave off was contagious, and he sat down with a nod. At least he wouldn't have to cook today, it seems. Today, Gaara is acting a bit strange, but Lee decided to play it off, thinking nothing of it. "Maybe he is in a good mood." He thought, as his plate was placed down in front of him._

_Gaara grinned again, as he stood with his arms crossed, awaiting for Lee to finally get his silent message. "What do you think?" On Lee's plate, lay a couple of little hot dogs, a small pile of applesauce, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into four squares with the crust cut off. For his drink, he had a small child's carton of apple juice._

_"G-Gaara… Are you feeling ok? Am I really becoming too fat?" He looked up to his husband, taking a moment to look over himself to see if he has gained any extra weight. "I-Is there something wrong?" Gaara was acting very strange, and it was beginning to scare Lee. Could there be something wrong with his husband? Was he mysteriously kidnapped and replaced with a Gaara-look-a-like?_

_The redhead suppressed the urge to laugh, instead shaking his head no. "Nothing is wrong, Lee-kun. On the contrary, everything is wonderful." He smiled, and leaned down to catch his lovers lips in a quick kiss, placing a gentle hand on Lee's. "Now eat up, your food is getting cold~…"_

_Lee smiled into the kiss, now knowing that this was his normal husband. The reason for his strange behavior still puzzled him, but now he knew to start investigating further into this. "Of course, my love. Thank you for the meal." He gave a gentle smile up to his lover, before eating what was on his plate, and sipping at the small "Juicy Juice" juice box that was laid out for him._

_Dinner time came too quickly to Gaara, as he prepared the last meal of the day for his lover. If Lee didn't get his message after this, then he would have to tell him directly. He was hoping that Lee would guess himself, since he will be shooting out the big guns on this meal._

_The raven haired male gave a tired sigh, as he returned home from his mission work that he had that day. His leader was the Kazekage himself, but he knew that Gaara did try and give him the easier jobs, but they had to be done. He was lucky that he was the lover to the man-in-charge, or else he would be working on extremely dangerous missions that he would probably not have a chance to come home from._

_He walked his way to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat, and some water. This time, he stopped in mid-step, when he saw, once again, his husband slaving over a hot stove, cooking dinner. "Heh, good-god Gaara, I never figured you for being a secret chef." He giggled._

_Gaara paused, momentarily making the finishing touches to his "message." "Oh, Lee-kun, you're just in time. Hurry, hurry, sit down." He said as he took off his oven mitt, and made up Lee's plate._

_Lee quickly, did as he was told, and rushed over to the table. The food smelt delicious, and he was starving. He hoped that Gaara got over his small portions, and started to feed him like a real man. These little meals were killing him._

_The redhead placed Lee's plate of miniature hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, in the shape of sesame street characters, a small pile of peas, and for the grand finale, a baby bottle filled with infant formula. There was no way that Lee would miss this, now._

_Lee's large eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, as he looked at his meal. His gaze mostly fixed on that baby bottle. "G-Gaara…? I-Is there something you are trying to tell me…?" He was not going to touch his meal, not that he didn't like what he saw, or thought that his lovers cooking was bad, but he had to think this through. All of the meals had something in common. They were all little: small portioned, and so… baby-fied. He didn't understand why Gaara was feeding him like he was a child. He is a grown man for goodness sake!_

_Aquatic eyes glittered at Lee. He knew that he was thinking about it, now. With slow movements, he pulled a chair up beside his husband and sat down. Lee turned to face him as well, placing his large hands around Gaara's. "Perhaps…"_

_"Gaara if there is anything wrong, you should know that you should not hesitate to tell me, understand? Y-You are… frightening me about this. I have a vague idea of what you are trying to tell me… but I am still unsure." Lee said, his gaze darting between the little meal and his lovers gentle smile._

_"Well, give me a guess. What do you think I am trying to say." Gaara was hoping that Lee would really understand what he was saying without actually telling him._

_"W-Well I… I am guessing that it has to do with a… child? Or a baby? But why…"_

_Before Lee could speak any further, one long intensive stare into those amazing aquatic eyes was all it took, and he finally understood. "Gaara…" His eye widened, and his palms started to sweat. "I-It is impossible…" He was surely hoping that it was what he was thinking._

_Gaara smiled wider, and tilted his head, hoping to coax him into spilling out the details. "What is impossible, Lee-kun?" He asked, nonchalant._

_The older male swallowed, and leaned forwards in his seat. "I-Is it true…? C-Can it be…?" He began to sweat, his heart racing a mile a minute._

_"You're pregnant…?"_

_Lee asked, placing a hand onto the flat stomach of his beloved husband, looking up into his aquatic eyes, hoping that this was not a joke._

_Gaara's eyes sparkled, when Lee finally figured it out on his own. "Yes…"_

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

Gaara smiled from the unforgettable memory of his lover's reaction. That was one thing that he was never going to forget. He loved his husband with all of his heart, and ever since that day, he has been treated like a king. Lee would always cook for him, making sure to measure out specific meals for the proper nutrition for a pregnant person.

Lee would make sure that Gaara was comfortable at all times, and whenever he had back pains from the weight in front, his husband would be there to massage his back.

Not only that, but Lee has also seem to have lessened the Kazekage's work for Gaara. Whenever the redhead would get too stressed, Lee would force him to retreat from working and relax, making Kankuro or Temari take his place until Gaara was well rested. Lee has even literally carried Gaara from his work desk in order to relax, saying something along the lines of "stress is bad for the baby!"

Although, Gaara's most favorite moments is when Lee would hold him close and caress his swollen stomach. Every night, his lover would talk to his unborn child, and kiss his round belly. It wasn't hard to tell that the larger the baby got, the more excited Lee became.

Even now, Tsunade told Gaara and Lee that the baby is due any day now, but Lee was sent on a dangerous mission just a week ago, and was to be back by today, but he still isn't here. This made the younger Kazekage worried.

Could Lee have been injured? Or worse, killed?

Gaara didn't know if he could keep control of himself if Lee was KIA. Lee still had to be a father to this baby that is about to be born.

Even so, Lee decided to purchase a calling bird for the young leader. This was in case of emergency, if Gaara went into labor when Lee was not home. This hawk would be released from a cage in their room and screech loudly, like an alarm, and fly towards wherever Lee was at. Everyone in the village was told about this bird, and made sure that Gaara was being watched and protected at all times. Whenever that bird was let loose, it was time. The baby was coming, and Gaara was in labor.

Gaara grinned at that thought, looking at the sleeping creature caged next to their bed. He hoped that he would never have to use that emergency bird, although it was a good thing that Lee did get it, it made him feel safer.

With a sigh, Gaara stood up, reaching his hands to his lower back to press on it. The pains from the weight in front were murder on his lower back, and secretly he hoped that this nuisance would disappear when the baby was born. Not only that but the frequent bathroom breaks were irritating.

It was so embarrassing for Gaara to get up occasionally to use the bathroom in the middle of meetings because he couldn't hold it in. It wasn't his fault that he had a child literally sitting on is bladder.

Even as Gaara lay there, since the late morning, he has been having strange contractions from his stomach. It was a bit painful, and it has been getting worse as the day progressed. He just thought that his baby was a bit cranky. Sometimes when the baby gets upset, he will develop cramps, or his bundle of joy will begin to kick at his ribs. One time, Gaara was sure that one of them was broken when their baby kicked, luckily, it wasn't but it sure felt like it.

The pale redhead made his way to the bathroom to take care of his natural duties, sighing in relief when finished. He pulled his stretchy pajama pants up and began to walk back to his bed to take another look out the window, until a sharp pang hit his stomach. He didn't even leave the bathroom yet, and this feeling stopped him in his tracks.

Gaara gently gripped his swollen stomach, hoping that it was his baby just waking up or hungry, but it happened again only this time it knocked Gaara back a few steps. The redhead held his breath as he steadied himself using the sink as leverage. "W-What was that…?" He asked himself as he slowly moved his hand up and down his round belly. This feeling has never happened to the strong Kazekage before. It frightened him a bit, and he didn't know what was going on. Was there something wrong with his baby?

Suddenly, he heard the sound of rushing water hitting the ground below him, his pants immediately dampening. Aquatic eyes widened in horror, as his body shook from fear. "I-Impossible…" He gasped, he literally just went to the bathroom, so there was no way he could have urinated himself like that.

It was when he looked down that he realized that the fluid that flooded from between his legs was not urine. It was amniotic fluid that pooled at his feet. Pure shock settled over the small redhead. He was going into labor. All alone, without Lee.

His mind started to race, as he slowly fell to his knees. He has trained on how to deal with going into labor, but it still didn't help the fact that it was his first time. He has taken classes, Lee being right by his side while he meditated and practiced his breathing exercises, but now, Lee was not here. The worse possible scenario was happening.

Suddenly, a sharp contraction hit him so hard it knocked the wind from his lungs, making him snap his eyes closed. He grunted out feeling a pressure in his abdomen. Gaara inwardly scolded himself, he should have known that he was going into labor today. All the signs appeared, but he didn't listen to them. The strange pains that he has had all day, was warning signs that he was already in pre-mature labor, and the baby is coming out, now.

God, how it was painful. Even as Gaara kneeled there, the contractions would hit him almost every minute, lasting for around ten seconds each time. He had to get help, before he would pass out. Tsunade told him that his labor would be worse than a woman's due to the fact that he is male, now he had all due respect for the female gender.

He had to move, he had to get to that bird, and let it out or else he wouldn't make it. Gaara breathed deeply, and exhaled slowly, trying to remember his breathing exercises that he did with Lee by his side. He just had to keep breathing. Pale hands gripped the edge of the sink as he tried to pull himself up to stand. His gaze was getting fuzzy, especially when those horrid contractions struck through his body like lightning. Thankfully, those breathing exercises were taking away some of the agony, but it still made him wobble to a shaky stand.

Using the wall, and anything else he can use as leverage, he slowly made his way to his bed first. Aquatic eyes widened, when an extremely painful contraction hit him, throwing him on his knees, just outside his bathroom door. "AAAHHH! Haaa…!" Tears rolled down his face, from the excruciating pain that reeked through his lower abdomen. He glanced up with blurry and watery eyes noticing the bed a few yards away from his current position on the floor. It would seem easy for some, but for him it seemed like a mile stretch. He had to make it to the window next to his bed.

With an arm curled under his belly, he slowly crawled his way to his destination. With every contraction that hit him, he would pause and take a breather, trying to hold back the screams of pain, only to continue when they would dim down enough to move.

Within twenty minutes he finally managed to grasp the end of his mattress, as he wheezed out of breath, as if he has ran for miles. The pains were only getting much worse, as he desperately tried to pull himself up onto the bed from the floor. His body felt so much heavier than before, but it could just be the pains making it seem tougher.

Sweat rolled down his body in little droplets, dampening the floor from the sheer loss of liquid from his body. His robes were sticking to him, and he felt so much hotter, like he was having a fever.

Another contraction hit him, before he could manage to pull himself up, making him drop to the floor in an instant with a strangled cry. His instincts told him to lie on his back and spread his legs, but he knew that he couldn't give birth without some help. If he wasn't careful, the baby could accidentally get the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck and it could strangle and die. He was in no condition to take care of the baby immediately after giving birth to it; even now he is fighting just to stay awake.

Gaara turned around and leaned on the side of his bed, spreading his legs like his instincts told him to do, tilting his head back with another strangled cry as the pressure increased in his stomach. Blackened lids opened slightly to reveal gray colored irises. He tilted his head to look back at the window, and forcefully twisted his body around and yanked himself up onto the bed, immediately curling onto his side to gasp for breath.

If it was possible, the pains still got even worse, as he managed to drag himself across the bed to the window. He pressed his forehead and hand on the glass, relishing in the feeling of the cold that bled through the window. It seemed that once he reached the safety of the window, it seemed to ease the pains in his belly, but he still had to sound the alarm.

With quick hands, he fumbled with the small window, and yanked it up, feeling the cold breeze blow onto him, ruffling his hair. He turned around, about to let the animal out, until another sharp pain struck him, making him fall onto the bed in agony "Ah-AAAHHHHHH! G-GOD!" He screamed as he grasped at the bed sheets, he could feel another type of liquid running down his legs, making him sit up and take a look.

Horror filled his face, as he saw blood trickle down his thighs turning the white bed sheets red. He also felt something else that was strange and new to him, a huge pressure that pressed downward on his body, like something was pushing its way out of him. It made his hips throb and ache with that pressure, as he tried to sit up and see for himself where the blood was coming from.

Since he couldn't see from his round belly, he pulled back his robes and ran his hands in-between his legs, all the while panting harshly to try and settle the sharp pains that seemed endless.

His fingers graced upon his strangely erect member, leaking a mixture of blood and sperm; heading south. He touched his swollen testicles, and eventually, his own entrance. It was strange though, as Gaara continued still, and found a second hole. "Wh-What…?!" He paused and retraced his steps. It seemed that his first presumption about his entrance was wrong; this entryway was different, as he fingered himself for a moment through that hole. The skin around this one was stretched widely, and dampened horribly. Gaara pulled back his fingers to examine some of the fluid that he was leaking, and noticed his hand covered in blood.

Then Gaara realized that his body seemed to make an exit for the child to be pushed out. This was not good. The baby was coming out fast, and he realized that the pressure he is feeling is the baby starting to crown.

Quickly, Gaara turned himself over and crawled over to the bird's cage and pulled off the cover. Luckily, Lee placed the bird right next to his bed, so he wouldn't have to get up from the bed and do another crawl. He knew that if he had to get across the room again, he wouldn't make it.

Gaara pulled open the door and reached his hand in, the bird was obviously awake, due to the redheads screaming, and hopped onto Gaara's arm. The small male turned around slowly, and put his arm on the windowsill, taking a moment to catch his breath again.

"P-Please… F-Find… F-Find Lee-kun… I-I need h-him…!" His voice was chocked up as he spoke to the bird; he knew that they didn't understand what he was saying, but he still depended on this bird so greatly. And as if the bird understood, it flew off immediately after Gaara spoke and screeched loudly as it flew above the villages rooftops, in search for his other master.

Gaara shut the window just in time before another contraction hit him hard; he collapsed onto the bed and screamed in pain. The pressure below was getting stronger, and he could feel the strain of his hip bones widening, just about to snap. The baby was coming out, and his body screamed at him to push.

The small male pulled himself up and sat up, pressing his back against the headboard of his bed. Pale thighs spread apart, as he gripped on hand onto his swollen stomach, and the other death gripping the bed sheets underneath him. His chin pointed towards the ceiling as he felt the pressure once again hit him, and he let out a startling scream as he pushed with all of his might.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

Rock Lee and his squad hopped through the trees at a moderate pace. Finally, he was finished with his mission. He just hoped that his lover wouldn't be mad at him for getting home a bit later than expected. There were no causalities, and he only sustained minor injuries, like a few cuts and bruises. He has succeeded in his mission, and was happy to finally head home to see his lovely husband, and his precious unborn baby. He just couldn't wait to give both of them a sweet kiss.

The hawk did as it was trained to do, and screeched the entire flight, searching below through the trees for its master. He could see anything through those black dots, and eventually he spotted a human darting across the tree branches. It took the animal about fifteen minutes to fly through the desert sands and into Konoha territory.

The bird screeched as it dove down at the human prey. It flew through the trees, and noticed that it was is master. He dove in to deliver his message.

Suddenly, Lee was hit in the head by something he has never felt before. It tangled in his bowl cut, and cawed loudly, feeling feathers and wings smack him in his face. It made him lose his balance, and he fell from the tree branches. His team paused, and readied for an attack, jumping down to aid their leader. As Lee fell, the bird untangled itself from Lee's hair and flew up, circling back down when his master landed, and landing onto his chest. It cawed as it perched itself onto Lee, continually crowing until his master did something.

"Ah! Wh-What the!?" he blinked as he landed and looked up at his chest. This bird was perched there and cawing at him, as if he is trying to tell him something.

"U-Uh, Lee-sensei are you alright?" One of the teammates asked, as he kneeled down.

Lee shook his head, getting some leaves out of his hair, and sat up. The small animal paused from crowing and hopped its way onto Lee's shoulder, continuing its constant noisemaking. "Why in the world did this bird attack me? Did I have some bread crumbs in my hair or something?" He asked, as he looked on his shoulder at the perched bird that still continued to chirp loudly.

He took a good look-over the bird and noticed a tag attached to its leg. "Wait… this is a messenger bird… and it is from… S-Suna…!" He noticed the sand village symbol on the small tag attached to the animals leg, and looked again at the animal. It looked a lot like the emergency bird that Lee bought especially for Gaara. But, what was it doing here?

It clicked. Gaara was in labor. Right now, at this second. There was no other reason why this bird was perched upon his shoulder and cawing at him. Gaara needed him, right now.

The small animal stopped chirping when it noticed that its master got the idea of what it was trying to say, and flew off back home.

Panic sprang through Lee's mind as he took in the information that his husband is in labor with their child; he had to get there, now! "I have to get to Suna at this moment! Everyone, head back to confirm your work, take your time, and do not try and stop me!" He claimed as he sat down and pulled off his orange legwarmers. He unsnapped the leg weights that were around his calves, and threw them in different directions, not caring about the multiple trees that tumbled from its roots.

With a flash, he was gone in a second and raced back home to help his husband. "First gate, gate of opening, open!" His speed increased twice as much as before, it was impossible to notice him fly by, only by the dust that he left behind could anyone tell that he came through.

Yet, he wasn't fast enough! It would still take around thirty minutes to reach the sand village at this rate of speed, he was still in Konoha, and he had to get home. "Second gate, gate of rest, open!" His speed increased and doubled even more, as he charged for the gates of Suna, at this rate he would be there within half the time, even though he was miles away. If he opened up anymore gates, his muscles would start to deteriorate, so he had to rely on just opening two to get him to his husband faster.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

The room was silent other than the sound of vicious breathing, and occasional grunts, from the pregnant redhead. His body was decorated in beads of sweat, as it rolled down his chest, round stomach, and legs. Blood was soaking the mattress and bed-sheets so badly; it was as if someone was murdered.

Yet, through the sea of red that decorated the bed, something else was emerging.

"Hah! AH! Ah… C-Come on! J-Just a little…! M-More! P-Push, damn-it!" Gaara screamed at himself, as he just finished his secondary break from pushing for a time period of exactly ten seconds. Tsunade told him, that if he ever was going to give birth naturally, he would have to continually push for ten whole seconds, and then give himself a break of fifteen seconds, repeating the process, until the baby was out.

Although, it was much harder than it looks, yet it was still extremely painful, during those ten seconds. It felt like he was pushing out a watermelon between his legs, and he could easily feel the skin within him rip and tear whenever he would push, making him bleed even more.

Gaara braced himself once more as he readied to push again, taking in a deep breath, and holding it in. A loud grunt filled the room, as he pushed and shoved with all of his might, as he could feel the head come through the opening, stretching him beyond belief, making tears roll down his face from the excruciating pain. He had to pause two seconds short, as he exhaled sharply, and panted deeply, to get his energy back.

His vision was fading, and he was on the verge of passing out at any second, but he knew that he couldn't. If he did the chances of the baby's survival would be minimal, if it was still within the birth canal. He noticed through his hazy gaze that he has ejaculated about two times since he started pushing. Although, he never felt the pleasure, but the excretion was spewed all over his slowly deflating stomach. His robes were ruined, covered in blood, cum, and amniotic fluid. He didn't think he was going to make it. Not a single person ever came to his rescue, nor did any paramedics. Perhaps his people didn't care much for him like he thought. Were they ignoring him in his desperate time of need? Lee made sure to go to every household and tell them about the Kazekage's condition, and what happens when the siren bird is released.

Gaara got himself together, since his break time was even longer than needed, and braced himself to push once more. He felt like a never ending faucet of blood, as he glanced down for a moment to see the sheets even more stained with blood than before. He was surprised that he didn't pass out from blood loss yet. He took in a deep breath, and held it in as he pushed. The strain and the pressure on his hips increased greatly, as he felt the head come through more, slowly.

"AAAAHHH! F-FFFUUUUCCKKK!" He cried out. Gaara had to stop and gasp for breath after that surge of pain that shot through him like a bullet. He could feel his hips starting to bend, reaching their breaking point quickly. He knew by the end of this birth, his hips would be broken. Snapped apart in multiple places. The birthing pain in itself was excruciating enough, but along with his hip bones breaking, bit by bit, was making his vision swim, drifting towards the realm of unconsciousness, and perhaps death.

"I-I… I can't… can't do this…" He wheezed as his gaze locked onto the ceiling, blackness crowding in the corners of his vision. The pain was just too much to handle, not only that, but he could feel himself getting weaker by the second from his blood loss. His hearing was going as well, he just hoped that if he manages to push out the baby before he dies, he could hear the child's first sound, of it crying.

"Gaara…"

The redhead blinked, trying to regain his senses, as he heard his name. Was someone here to help him?

"Gaara…!"

The sound was coming from right next to him. Slowly, he tilted his head, and moved his gray-hued eyes over to the source of the noise. What he saw made his eyes widen with shock. This person that he is looking at looked just like the picture of his mother that he used to always look at as a child. The only thing, is that she was transparent, almost like a ghost. Gaara said nothing, as the figure placed a freezing hand onto his still-swollen stomach. Aquatic eyes fallowed the glowing hand, wondering if it was going to do any harm.

The redhead retraced his gaze, and looked into the eyes of this apparition. "M-Mother…?" He asked softly, losing his voice for a moment, probably from all of the screaming he had done. The ghost said nothing, as she smiled at him, and nodded. The pain seemed to numb as soon as his mom touched his stomach.

"Keep going, Gaara… I'll always be there to protect you… And my grandson…" She said, as her hand disappeared through his stomach.

"S-Son…?" He asked himself. So he was going to have a little boy to raise. Suddenly, a sharp pressure made him jolt, and he felt the baby being pushed out slowly, not on his accord. Gaara had to assist, as he gained new energy. He straitened himself up, and took another deep breath in to push again. His eyes snapped closed, as he pushed once more. He could feel his mother's hand gently touch his that was death gripping the sheets, seemingly making it easier to give birth. At least someone was here, weather they was alive or not, all assistance was needed.

His head tilted back, as the pain in his hips grew to new heights, as he felt them expand further. Tears rolled down his face, as he felt the head finally push itself free from his body, but he still had the rest of his son to push out.

He took a momentary break, as he tried to relax through the sharp pains from the contractions every few seconds. His mother really did help, but he still was very weary on surviving this birth. One thing was for sure, he had to make sure the baby lived.

"Come on, Gaara…" She said, as he dove her hand back into Gaara's stomach to assist with the birth of her grandson.

The small male jolted, and gasped sharply "M-Mother! I-I-AAAAAHHHHH!" She was pushing harder than before, probably because now was the hardest test. He had to get past those shoulders of the baby, which were wider than the head.

There was a reason why female's hips were wider. They were designed to carry children, men's were not. A man's hip was smaller in width, and is not able to expand. He knew this was it.

With his mother's force, Gaara let out a bloodcurdling scream as he felt the sickening crack of his hip-bones breaking, and parting for the child to get through, all the time, he was pushing through the pain. He had to keep going.

Gaara's eyes rolled back into his head, as the baby's chest started to slide free from his body, ever-so-slowly. Whenever the baby so much as twitched, or moved out of his body, his broken bones would scrape against one another, and send a crippling sharp pain coursing through his body. Although, with the passageway now cleared of the obstacles of bone, the baby was beginning to move slightly, having some free room, and it was a bit easier to push out than before. Yet, it was twice as painful as before. Every push he gave sent a horrid rush of pain through him, enough to throw him unconscious for a few seconds. He knew that he wasn't going to make it, if someone didn't show and help him. He would either, bleed to death, or the pain would do him in.

His vision blurred, full of tears, as his breath shallowed. The small redhead was shaking uncontrollably, as his stomach was half the size it used to be. Half of the baby is out, half of the work is done.

Gaara felt his face being touched, and turned towards the side where his mother was at. She gripped his cheek, and made him look into her eyes. However, he could barely see her from his burry gaze.

"Don't give up…! Your almost there…!" She said to his dying son.

Gaara barely heard her, but responded with a gargled and shaky moan. The endorphins that were released from his blood loss made his body tingle, and feel numb. Gaara's body was getting colder and clammier by the second, and he couldn't move his limbs. He couldn't move his head to look below him to see the large puddle of blood seep over the bed and onto his floor. Also, his skin was turning a deathly pale color.

Even in his condition, Gaara knew that he couldn't give up. He had to give birth to this baby; he could not let it die.

Gaara grit his teeth, and grunted, using his last ounce of strength to push the baby out of him. He could feel the warmth that the baby emitted, and it brought even more enthusiasm to his pressure. He tilted his head back, and gave it everything he has got to push this baby free from his body.

Little curled arms managed to escape from the Kazekage's body, making Gaara exhale loudly, as another sharp pain bolted through him. His body gave out on him, collapsing onto the beds headboard, and closing his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, and this was it. He has used all of his strength, and he couldn't fight it any longer. Slowly, Gaara allowed that blanket of darkness cloud over him, and accepting his death. His body, torn and broken, couldn't contain his spirit any longer, as he slowly lost consciousness and leave this world behind.

Suddenly, through the darkness, he could hear something. It sounded like… an infant. A baby cry, far in the distance, getting louder. There was a light on one side of him, and on the other was the darkness, and a baby's cry. "M-My baby…?" He asked himself, as he looked over towards the darkness, should he go towards the sound, or go towards the light?

The babies crying became louder, and it made him make an immediate choice of going towards the noise, his baby needs him, he is crying for his protection. Blackened lids opened slowly, showing the glow of the moonlit ceiling in his vision, blur to normal. His ears were filled with the sound of a baby crying, his child's crying.

Glancing down at the horrid mess of blood, cum, and amniotic fluid, lay half of his child stuck out of his body. He could only see the head, but he noticed that he was covered in blood, and he had to hurry before he would choke on the red liquid or any other issue that would cause his baby's death.

With strength gathered from hearing the first sound of his first born baby, he gave it one final push. He felt his bones resituate from the pressure, and he let out another horrid scream that filled the room and echoed outside of his home. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With an exhausted sigh, he collapsed drained of his energy. He has done it.

He managed to peek his eyes open to see the entire body of his beautiful baby boy, curled in a ball, and crying. His entire body was covered from head to toe in blood, but as long as the baby was making noise, it signaled life. Gaara's baby was alive. He has successfully given birth.

The baby laid about a foot away from in-between his, almost white, legs, the umbilical chord still attached to his baby, through his belly. He was glad that his child didn't end up getting the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck or anything else that would signify the end of his baby's life. He couldn't tell if the baby was completely ok, because he was covered in his blood, and he did not have the strength to move at all to care for the baby himself.

The sound of a door slamming open made those aquatic eyes move slowly to his bedroom door. The first thing that he saw was his husband, standing there with a face of pure horror looking at him. "GAARA!" He screamed, as he dashed over to his dying husband's side, aquatic eyes fallowing his every step. He also noticed that his mother has vanished.

Coal-colored eyes darted to his paler than normal, husband and his own child covered in blood. It seemed like a horror movie come to life. The only good thing, is that his baby was crying, letting him know that he is alive. The love of his life dying in front of him, and his precious baby lying in a pool of blood. "B… Ba…."

Lee jerked almost about to tend to his dying husband first, but he spoke making him listen immediately. "Wh-What…?! What is it Gaara?! T-Tell me!" He desperately asked, as he lifted him up and placed pillows to cushion him more, so he could tend to him easier. His mind was racing, and he didn't know what to do. Gaara was dying right in front of him, and he didn't even know if his baby was alright.

"B-Bab… Baby… G-Get… B-Baby…" He softly spoke, happy to at least get to see his husband in this time of birth. Lee would take care of his precious baby boy, he knew it. Just as long as their son was ok, he didn't mind dying right there and then.

Without a response, Lee pulled out a kunai knife, and gently grabbed the umbilical cord, slowly slicing the flesh in half. He quickly scooped up the child in his arms, and rushed him to the bathroom. He hated to leave his husband in such a state, but he had to care for at least one of them. He quickly grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with warm water, and started to clean his baby from the blood covering him. He had to work fast, so he could tend to his husband as well.

The baby's temperature seemed normal. Although, he was a bit cold. The baby was still crying, and seemed a bit agitated when Lee started to wipe his face clean with the cloth, sputtering and moving his head away from the, now, bloody rag. Lee gently shushed the newborn and spoke softly to him to try and calm him down. At least he could feel what was going on around him and was responding to Lee's touches. Deep down, through the panic, he felt a fatherly pang in his heart.

He has a son. A beautiful baby boy to raise. He has helped create life. It was hard to believe that Lee was holding his own son in his arms. He has become a father on this day.

Everything was already set beforehand. Lee and Gaara had created a nursery in the Kazekage's mansion that was directly next to their room. Everything that a baby desires is in that room. Also, Lee took the liberty to have an extra infants crib settled on the other side of their own room, along with a newborns outfit, and extra clothes. They may not have known that they were going to have a baby boy, but Lee had a lucky hunch, and they got everything in a baby blue color for their son's room.

Lee rushed back out, after drying his cleaned baby, and laid him down in the infants crib, and got his birthing outfit from a hanger that was hung for this special occasion when their baby was born. Yet, this was not a precious moment to look over, now. Lee was in a rush to rescue two people at once. He carefully put on a fresh, clean diaper and dressed his beautiful son in a small little blue onesie that said "I'm a boy." To top it all off, he placed a small blue beanie on the newborns head, before tucking him in. Luckily he has stopped crying, and has fallen into a relaxed state. Quickly, Lee kissed his precious infants head, gently, and rushed over to his fallen husband.

"Gaara, the baby is-…" Lee said as he gasped at the pause, stopping in mid-step, as he walked towards his husband lying on the blood covered bed.

He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He was as white as snow.

The world seemed to stop turning, as the sands from outside stood still, and the wind silenced against the window. Basking within the moonlight glow lay the Kazekage.

The purplish umbilical cord lay still between his ghostly white legs. His stomach was deflated, now clearly showing the stretch marks that adorned his stomach from the pregnancy. Blood spiked out from between his legs, splattering the entire bed, not a single area of the bed was left pure white. His horribly stained robes draped sloppily over him, in an almost majestic fashion.

Lee stood there; pure shock rendered his body useless, as he witnessed the body of his lover, and husband. Lee shut his eyes, tears sparkling from his face, as they pooled down his cheeks. "GAAAARRAAAAAA!" He screamed, as he fell to his knees beside his true love, holding his head and body, scrunching them against himself, as if trying to bring him back. The newborn awoke, and began to cry once more.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes, noticing that he was in a sea of nothing but white. All of this looked familiar, he has died before, but last time he was looking over with himself and about his life. This time, he stood and looked around. He has died. Realization hit him then, and he realized that his life has ended. Why? He has to remember…

He has gave birth. Gaara blinked; he has given birth to his precious baby boy, and before he closed his eyes forever from the living, Lee comes in and saves his baby. He closes his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. At least he managed to hear the first sounds of his baby boy before he left, and to see his husband one last time.

"Gaara…"

The redhead blinked, looking up to where his name was being called from. Three people stood distant from him. He squinted, and slowly started to walk towards them. As he approached, he received a clearer view and noticed that the person in the middle of the group was his mother. And she was solidified, not an apparition. "Mother…? Mother!" Gaara yelled, as he dashed to greet her with open arms.

He charged into his mother, greeting her with a heartfelt hug, something that he has always wanted to do to his mother. She was real, and she even smelt like his mother. *it is said that infants and children are able to identify their parents scent* "M-Mother…! Mother… Mommy…" He never wanted to let go, being the first time he has ever seen his mom in full person before. All he had to go by was a picture of his beloved mother, and now he is holding her in his arms. He was crying tears of joy from being able to see the person that he loved since his birth.

"Hey now, don't I get any love?" Said the person standing to their left. Gaara lifted his head from his moms shoulder, and looked over and saw his other most beloved person, his uncle "Yashamaru!" the redhead squealed happily, as he leaped into his uncles arms. The one person who ever loved him at all, was now back in Gaara's grasp.

"Hehe, whoa there tiger, you're getting a little too big for a tackling hug like that~!" Yashamaru joked, as he just as happily hugged his favorite nephew. They separated, and Gaara's uncle playfully ruffled his hair. "And you're missing one other person…" He said, as he glanced at his sister's right, making Gaara turn around and look.

There stood his father, standing the furthest away from the group, and folding his arms. He had a straight face on, but didn't make any moves towards his son. "F-Father…" He gasped when he took notice that it was his real father. It has been a long and horrid road that Gaara had to face because of this man. Although it may seem normal if he did, Gaara never despised the man who ruined his life. He was his father, and always will be.

"Yondaime…!" Karura said in a harsh whisper towards her husband, jerking her head towards their son.

The fourth Kazekage jumped a bit, and then nodded at his wife, slowly making his way to his son. With gentle arms, he hugged the person that's life was destroyed because of him. "My son… Gaara…"

The redhead couldn't make an effort to hug him back; he just stood there, inhaling the scent of the crazed man that he once called Dad. "It has been too long, my son." Yondaime said.

Gaara nodded, as he separated their hug, and looked at his father. His mother grabbed his arm gently, and pulled his attention towards her. "Gaara, you know you don't belong here." She said with a sad look in her face. She was happy that she got to see her son for the first time since he was born. He has grown into a fine young man, the Kazekage of their village, and has just become a mother to her grandchild.

Gaara blinked in surprise, "W-What? What do you mean? M-Mother, aren't you happy that I am here? I have missed you so much!" he explained as he felt tears pool in his eyes. Didn't they love him?

"I am very happy that you are here, my son. But, your own son needs you more than I do." She said with a smile on her face, trying to comfort Gaara. She could already feel Gaara's body being sucked back into the realm of reality, he was just resisting at this point. It seems that his husband wasn't going to let Gaara go without a fight. She could already see that leaf ninja performing CPR on Gaara's lifeless body and the paramedics are hooking up blood and nutrition to him. It wouldn't be long before Gaara would be ripped back into his own body by force, his heart has only stopped for about two minutes, and he hasn't stepped permanently into death yet. There was still a chance for him to survive. But what made her feel like crying was her grandson crying in his crib. There was no way that she was going to squander her son's responsibilities of being a mother.

Gaara hated to admit it, but she was right. His son would grow up without a mother, just like he did. The last thing he wanted was a repeat in a life that he created. He knew how horrible it had been to live without a mother, and he didn't want his own son to be the same that he was. He didn't want his baby to think that the death of his mother was his fault, just like Gaara thought to his own mother. The redhead blamed his mother's death on himself, and knew the burden that it carried. The only difference is that he knew that Lee would be a much better father than his own. Lee would play with him, and allow him to have friends. He wouldn't keep him confined and alone like his own life has been. He knew Lee wouldn't do something like that.

"Don't be like me, Gaara. You know the pain of not having a mother in your life. Don't do the same for your own son. He needs you." Karura said, holding her son's shoulders. She leaned in and kissed her youngest son on the forehead and leaned back giving him a motherly smile. "I love you, Gaara." With that said, she placed her hand on Gaara's chest, and pushed gently.

Aquatic eyes widened, when he felt his mother hand on his chest. When she pushed him, it felt like it was completely slow motion. He looked up, and saw his uncle, mother, and father zooming back into the distance, as his body fell back slowly. The light was fading, along with his family, as the darkness greeted him once again.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

"Mmm…"

Lee blinked awake when he heard a soft groan from the hospital bed that his husband is lying in. He shoved both of his hands onto the bed on either side of his precious husband. He has been unconscious for the past three days. When the older male went back to him after caring for their child, Gaara had died. His heart wasn't beating. To Lee's luck, the paramedics finally came to the rescue, when Lee was performing CPR on him. They got his heart pumping again, and he was immediately sent to the hospital.

The doctors also took their son for tests to make sure he is completely ok, medically. Right now, three days later, their son was asleep in a baby bed next to Gaara's hospital bed. Lee has also made his stay in the hospital, to make sure that his lover is ok, and await for him to wake up.

"Gaara…?" He asked desperately. What he wouldn't give to see those aqua colored eyes that he fell in love with, again.

Blackened lids opened, slowly at the call of his name, revealing those sparkling aquatic eyes. The light blinded him making him close them raising a hand to block out the brightness of the sun through the windows. "Gaara! Gaara your awake!" He heard it again. His vision started to clear, as he opened his eyes again. The first thing he saw was Lee's face inches away from his own, those unforgettable bug-eyes that he loves so much.

"L-Lee…?" Gaara's voice was raspy, and hoarse, as if he hasn't spoken in days. His hand moved to cup Lee's face to see if it was even real. It was real. That rough skin that met his fingertips was a huge sign that this was his husband.

Calloused hands grasped the pale one that touched his cheek as he pressed it into his cheek. "Oh, Gaara! Y-You're alright…!" He spoke softly, losing is voice for a moment; "I thought I lost you…" He sobbed as tears rolled down his face, with a smile. He was so happy that Gaara was ok. He was awake.

Lee leaned in and kissed Gaara gently. He knew that he had to be gentle with his lover. During the birth, he became injured. They separated with a soft pop.

The feeling of Lee's lips on Gaara's pale ones seemed like a gentle reminder that he is alive. He has lived, and now he can be there for his husband and their son. "Son… My baby! W-Where is my baby!" Gaara jolted as he threw an arm over his deflated stomach; the new feeling of all of the weight in the front dissipated in just one single night, threw panic his way. He didn't know where his baby was at. It felt so different without the constant reminder of a big belly in front of him. He sat up harshly, but immediately noticed the sharp pains that seemed familiar. His hips ached and throbbed in pain, "A-Ah…! O-Ow…"

Lee gently pressed his lover back down onto the bed, "Gaara please don't move too much! You have broken your hips during childbirth!" A larger hand pressed itself against a cooled pale forehead, pulling back the soft red locks behind his ear. "Wait here, I'll bring him to you…" Lee said softly, as he turned around. The taller male leaned over their precious baby boy, and gently lifted him into his arms.

Gaara watched Lee the entire time as he turned back around. In his arms lay an infant wrapped in a blue blanket. Lee pressed a button for the top of the bed to be raised, so Gaara could sit up and see his baby better. He sat down on the bed, next to Gaara, and revealed their cleaned child.

The smaller redhead gasped as he saw his precious baby boy for the first time cleaned from his birth. Tears swelled in his eyes, and he raised his arms, "L-Let me hold him…! P-Please!" His body was shaking from the sheer anticipation from holding his child for the first time.

Lee didn't even think twice as he handed their baby over to his husband. The pure joy seen in his lover's eyes when he first saw his baby, felt a huge wave of happiness in his heart.

As soon as his hands touched the infant's body, Gaara felt a sense of relief. His baby was alive, and in his arms. He took a look at his baby's features. Little arms and hands curled into its body, signaling that he was resting. He had a small head of black hair. And one thing that made him smile wider was the fact that the infant already had a small line of eyebrows, knowing that later in life, he will have his father's eyebrows.

A pale hand moved to the tiny hand that belonged to his baby. His child responded by waking up gently and wrapping his little fingers around Gaara's single digit. Aquatic eyes sparkled as another gasp left Gaara's lips. "He has my eyes…" Looking back at him was another set of sparkling light blue eyes. Gaara giggled, as a tear flew down his face, "And he is so strong~… Just like his daddy."

Lee wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulder, as he leaned in to look at his pride and joy. He gently rolled a finger over his son's knuckles that grasped around Gaara's finger. "Is that mommy~? Huh~?" He asked in a childish tone, and with a soft smile. "Gaara, what do you wish to name him?" He knew that his son didn't have a name planned, and he would give that privilege to his husband. He has been through enough, so he at least deserves to name him.

Gaara smiled softly, knowing the perfect name "Renjiro… Renjiro is the perfect name…"

Lee's eyes widened, and he looked at his husband, "_Second_ son of the Lotus…? But…" A soft pair of lips met his meaning silence.

"You are the first son of the Lotus, Lee-kun. Your son, Renjiro, is the second. The lotus always blooms twice." The redhead said softly, watching Lee's reaction twist from shock to joy.

"Y-Your right, Gaara-kun… That is the perfect name… Renjiro… Our son…" Lee leaned down to kiss his child's head gently, and pulled back to capture his husbands lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Their life together, as a family, has just begun.


End file.
